leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Darien Jacques
Story Darien Jacques (sounds likes jocks) was born in Brooklyn NY. his parents were always working and never paid any attention to him so he basically grew up without parents he was bullied heavily in school and didn't have many friends because hes known to get angry very easily. One day he watched his first MMA fight and he knew exactly that that is what he wants to become. For the rest of his childhood and all through to high school graduation he has been training(able to lift over 1000 pounds) and getting into fights at school because of his temper. He became a Master at Tae Kwon Do, Karate, boxing, Muay Thai and all forms of Wrestling. When he finally made it into MMA he was undefeated for 10 years at 172 wins and 0 loses. He was seen as a "Demigod". However one day his cocky attitude and short temper caused his to get a lot of powerful enemies. One day a mob boss rigged his car to explode and in the explosion he lost most of his limbs and body parts. Luckily for him he and his parents were both rich enough to get him some "modifications". he was outfitted with a new cybernetic body which multiplied his strength by ten, enhanced his durability, and gave him infinite stamina. However he was seen a monster and the mob boss still wanted him dead. He tried to burn his home and him down to the ground. However Darien suffered a mutation and was able to absorb the flames harnessing the power of pyrokinesis. out of pure anger he released a surge of power that burned down the entire city even killing his parents(he doesn't care) now he wanders the world killing anyone who dare tries to face him Personality Cocky and always angry,hates losing Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C|High 7-B| 5-C ''' '''Name: "The Demigod" Darien Jacques Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: MMA Fighter Powers and Abilities: Pryokinesis, Superhuman strength, Master Martial Artist, enhanced vision ''' '''Attack Potency: High 8-C(can casually destroy buildings), High 7-B (can destroy cities if angered enough), Low 5-A (hes fire can reach the temeperture of the sun) Speed: superhuman ''' '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 (casually) Class M (if angered enough) Striking Strength: Class GJ (casually) Class XJ (if angered enough) Durability: Planet level ' '''Stamina: Infinite ' '''Range: fire could affect the entire planet 'Standard Equipment: Fire, fist ' 'Intelligence: Average human ' 'Weaknesses: Despite the fact that his flames are extremely dangerous, he doesn't know how to properly use them, ' 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Flame explosive wave: He unleashes a huge explosion of fire (sorta like vegeta's final explosion except his isnt fatal to him Flame fist: Sets his hands on fire which triples hes striking strength the angrier he gets Flame burst: simple balls of fire Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Feats * Burned an entire city to ash in seconds * Was an undefeated MMA fighter for ten years (172-0) * Survived multiple tank shots at once * Can reach the temperature of the sun (has to be really angry Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Humanoid Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Martial Arts